<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me Instead by Groot_the_tree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914426">Take Me Instead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree'>Groot_the_tree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Caring John Watson, Character Death, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hurt No Comfort, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentioned Greg Lestrade, Mentioned Mrs Hudson, Mentioned Mycroft Holmes, Murder, Sad Ending, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Whumptober 2020, Whumptober Day 9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No 9. FOR THE GREATER GOOD “Take Me Instead” | “Run!” | Ritual Sacrifice<br/>-<br/>Sherlock and John find themselves in some bad situations but this one they might not get out of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me Instead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mind the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout the years they had gotten themselves into some concerning situations and this one was no different. </p><p>Sometimes John found himself wondering why it was always them being pulled into strange and crazy things like this and he always came to the same answer. Sherlock. Of course, it was Sherlock. He was the one so interested in strange cases and the adrenaline he got from them. Those people had been right all those years ago, he does get off on it. But it was the adrenaline, the rush that got him there, not the dead people, the bodies. </p><p>So, when they found themselves face to face with the man that had been after them for years now, the man that they would both dare to say was worse than Moriarty himself, neither knew what to do. </p><p>John was watching in horror as the man slowly advances on Sherlock and raises a large dagger as though to stab him with it. </p><p>He knew screaming for help wouldn’t do anything. They had been lured here, it was a large open building in a more abandoned part. The chances of someone hearing him was low the chances of them caring and doing something about the yelling were none existent and he knew it would only lead to them both being killed sooner. </p><p>Staying quiet would save them time, the time they could have to escape, or for someone to find them. Surely Lestrade would have noticed they were missing by now. Or Mycroft. He was always watching Sherlock. Wouldn’t he notice this?</p><p>“Wait.” John says, suddenly aware of the tears in his eyes as he’s pulled from his thoughts, “Wait just, take me instead?” He asks, looking around the room, there were two of them and one of the other man but they were the ones with their hands tied behind their backs. </p><p>There really were too many criminals out there with access to drugs these days. </p><p>While the other man was looking at him, John looks at Sherlock and then back before diving at him. He doesn’t have the hands to hold him down or even catch himself as they fall but it is enough to throw the man off.</p><p>“Run Sherlock.” He demands, looking over as he tries to hold the man down and sees him still standing there “RUN! GET HELP, GO!” He demands again and a sigh escapes him as Sherlock runs. </p><p>After he hears him getting farther away John stops fighting as hard as he was but still wasn’t giving in. In the back of his mind he wonders if this man is even the head of whatever organization he was from or if he was just sent in as the muscle, he didn’t seem to be the brightest.</p><p> Now wasn’t the time for that though, as he’s thrown off the other man and he hears cursing as the larger man gets over him, “Stupid little man. If you made me lose him I will kill you.” He says as his large fist lands on John’s nose. </p><p>‘You were going to kill me anyway.’ The thought goes through John’s head and, apparently, makes its way out of his mouth as the hand makes a connection again, just under his eyes this time. </p><p>Vaguely he thinks that the man wouldn’t lose Sherlock if he would go after him instead of staying here and beating him up but he makes sure nothing comes out his mouth this time. </p><p>Really, this man couldn’t be the man they had been after, this man was a complete idiot but at least Sherlock was out and running to safety. If he can just stay alive long enough for the man to come back for him now. </p><p>He’s pulled up from the floor by the collar of his shirt, the man’s fist digging into his throat as his back connects with one of the block walls and he wonders if he is going to make it. </p><p>It was at this moment that he hears a door open and looks over, seeing another man walking in, smaller, better dressed, standing straight. </p><p>“You lost Holmes.” He states, seeing only John. “I suppose that we need to do what we can with what we have then. If we can’t kill him ourselves then we kill his pet and watch him kill himself.” A small, satisfied smile makes its way across his face as John watches, shaking his head. </p><p>The man laughs, “No, doctor Watson?” He asks, “It’s funny you think you have a say. Look at where you are right now. Sherlock Holmes isn’t going to be able to save you this time.” His hand goes into his pocket and pulls out a gun. John looks at it and realizes how similar to his own that it is. </p><p>“Ah, you’ve noticed. Yes, you’ve lost your gun. But that won’t matter, you won’t be needing it again.” He assures him, raising the gun. “This was what you were wanting, wasn’t it. Take you instead, kill you instead, you knew what the plan was when you volunteered.’John tries to swallow, tries to speak but the knuckles going into his throat was preventing him from doing so. Instead, he just stops fighting, relaxing back into the hold and closing his eyes. For Sherlock, he will die. He would do anything to keep the man alive, including this. </p><p>The knowledge that Sherlock would be safe, that he had made it out was enough. Mycroft and Lestrade would make sure he stays alive, and he has Molly and Mrs. Hudson. He’ll be okay. It might take a while but he will be. He just hopes he knows how much he loves him. </p><p>The other man chuckles, “Yes. Yes, good man, doctor Watson.” He responds, aiming the gun and, without a moment's hesitation, pulls the trigger. </p><p>The man holding John feels his body go limp as the blood flows freely from the wound. He drops him to the floor and the body collapses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are nice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>